Word games provide amusement and education. Many of such games, for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,594 to Eaton, employ a board wherein players move tokens about a board and answer trivia questions related to the space upon which their tokens land. Another game employing trivia questions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,815 to Glenn, which game also employs decoding a number to letters which are rearranged by the players into words. Others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,161, Elesie, et al., employ a track or pathway on a board and have players draw cards with words and definitions, and wherein players advance by knowing the correct definition of drawn words. In other word games, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,527, to Roth, a player advances by memorizing items on cards. Word puzzles are involved in the game of U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,668, to Mobrem, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,452 to Marchese requires players to name a series of words which fit within a particular category and start with particular letters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,614 to Buda involves guessing particular words by a process of selecting and eliminating letters contained in the word. And U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,336 to Krause is directed to a word association game wherein the player builds words from lettered tiles obeying the rule that successive words start from the last letter of the prior word and have a length derived from chance.
Clever and as educational as these games and others like them may be, there is still room for additional educational and entertaining word games, and especially for one which does not rely on knowledge of definitions, trivia facts, or short time memorization of patterns or items, but instead develops and rewards free association.